The Mystery of Nero's Mother
by Chumunga64
Summary: Dante always wondered how Nero was conceived...


"Come on man, you owe me and the kid an explanation!"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Dante"

"Don't bullshit me, bro! Ever since I bought you back you avoided telling me how it happened!"

Nero looked at Dante, confused out of his mind. This was perhaps the first and only time he witnessed his (newly revealed) uncle actually angry at something. His "father" was fidgeting nervously. The young man decided to break the tension with some words of his own.

"Well, my dad's spent a lot of time in the demon world, right Dante?

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Can't you narrow it down to a time frame when both of you were able to have kids and had someone available to, ya know, "do the deed"?"

"That's what I don't get, kid! The only time Vergil could have knocked some poor unlucky woman up was the time we were in the Temen-ni-Gru!

Vergil was impressed at his son's deduction prowess and felt like his idiot brother needed some hints to fully realize the events that surrounded Nero's conception. "Don't you remember what _else_ happened during our time in the demonic tower?

"Well we fought a couple of times and we were transported to a different dimension to fight that Galactus dude..."

"Wait, what!? Who the hell is Galactus? and what the hell are either of you talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you kid; Sorry about that! Well to make a long story short- Me, Vergil, and Trish were transported to a different world along with a bunch of other good guys and bad guys to stop this giant purple planet eater."

"I...what?"

"I know, it's pretty awesome right? So yeah, I mostly stuck around with Trish and my friend Joe while Vergil was stuck with the God of the sun in dog form named Amaterasu and this cute succubus chick, Morrigan.

"I'm impressed you remember that much from our time-space excursion, Dante. Now who would I conceive a child with during our time saving the multiverse...?"

"Well it can't be Ammy since she's a dog so it has to be...holy shit!"

Nero witnessed his uncle's jaw drop in awe while his father was furiously blushing. He had already deduced that this "Morrigan" woman was his mother before Dante did but he still had no clue who she was. His train of thought was thrown off when he heard Dante laugh hysterically.

"Holy shit, Vergil! You knocked up Morrigan?! I think you deserve a compliment for _that_ , at least!" Dante turned towards Nero, the son of Sparda knew that his nephew was confused and he gave him a more thorough explanation. "Kid, Morrigan is like the opposite of Vergil. In fact, I'd venture to say she's more like me- a fun loving, flirtatious, not to mention incredibly gorgeous individual. But beyond that, she's a good person at heart. Which makes it even weirder that she banged "Mr. Darkness" over here!" Dante stopped laughing abruptly and gave Vergil a stern look "So, why did you both give him away to an orphanage?

"We had no choice, Dante! She was queen of her realm and she knew political opponents could harm Nero if they wanted to take the throne and I was on a quest to kill Mundus. We both know what happens when Mundus wants you dead, brother..."

Dante let out a melancholy sigh as he remembered his childhood and bit back his tongue. "I guess you have a point bro." The professional demon hunter let out a small chuckle as he remembered the past, prompting Vergil to question him.

"What's so funny, Dante?"

"I'm just thinking about all the times I contacted Morrigan to, ya know, get to know her and now I realize why she rejected me. Hell, the first time I called her she asked me what you were doing and she sounded heartbroken when I told her that you most likely died. She still cares about you bro, and I have a feeling she would want to see her son..."

"Wait, you still had contact with her?! Why didn't you inform me?!"

"Well, I didn't know you and her had a thing going on! Maybe if you talked to me like a normal person?! Whatever, I'll tell her to come over later."

As Vergil left to clean himself up, Dante gave Nero a little "heart to heart" conversation. "Wow, your parents actually did care for you kid. Lucky you..."

"Yeah, sending me to an orphanage to live out my life just _screams_ good parenting..."

"Ya don't get it kid, if they tried to raise you; you wouldn't be alive today. Both my brother and Morrigan had powerful enemies and they knew that giving you up was the only way to ensure your safety. Besides, you were raised by a loving family and grew up to be a great person. Plus if it wasn't for your adoption, you wouldn't have met that little lady of yours."

After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Nero let out a wistful smile "I guess you're right, I had a good life...saved a lot of people...Grew up with a loving father."

"That's the spirit kid! And now, you get to meet your mother. Bring Kyrie over; she would want to meet her future mother in law!"

"Shut up, Dante" and with that, Nero stormed out of room (as his cheeks turned a deep red colour)

 ***Later that day***

A plethora of people were waiting with baited breath in the newly built Fortuna Devil May Cry. For once the place was cleaned up and it looked (borderline) presentable. Nero was sitting on the couch with Kyrie, Dante and Lady were lounging by the jukebox and Vergil was fidgeting nervously while wearing his finest (and only) suit.

"Wow, bro; I wouldn't think you cared about this whole thing enough to dress up for the occasion."

"Please Dante; it would be a shame to look so uncouth after such a long time..."

"Since I'm feeling nice, I'll let that one slide. Besides, you already have enough on your plate bro."

Kyrie interrupted the brother's spat with some kinder words "I wonder how Nero's mother is like?"

"She is an amazing woman, one who could match anyone in combat" Vergil said with a plaintive smile. "You could hate me all you want Nero, I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life, but Morrigan is a good woman and I hope you open up to her."

"With the way both of you old men talk about her, she'd better live up to the hype."

The front door of Devil May Cry opened and Vergil's jaw dropped. It was Morrigan, but not how the Sons of Sparda remembered her. She eschewed her usual attire for a simple dark purple yukata that was embroidered with bats all over and a pink flower was resting on her long hair. To the untrained eye she looked as youthful as ever but Vergil saw the fine details on her face that plagued him and Dante as well. Though she shined with ethereal beauty, the wear and tear of running a kingdom was apparent on her face and personality.

Nero was the first to break the awkward silence that flooded the room "So...you're my mom? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I can't believe how much you've grown! The last time I laid my eyes on you, you were swaddled in a blanket. I'm so sorry that I cou-

"No need to apologize...uh mom. I wasn't safe with you or dad, and the orphanage was the best choice. Besides, if I didn't grow up in one, I wouldn't have met my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?! My little boy has a girlfriend?"

Kyrie felt that this was the appropriate time to introduce herself "Hi, I'm Kyrie, Nero's aforementioned girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you and now I know where Nero got his good looks from!"

"My, aren't you a catch? It looks like you had a quite the life..."

"Yeah, I'm a demon hunter now, just like my uncle"

Dante gave a quick intro to himself and Lady. He knew that Morrigan and his bro had some unfinished business so he spirited away the rest of the party to "buy some food for the occasion" (That was partly an excuse, he was really hungry). Now it was only Vergil and Morrigan left in the room.

"I'm sorry...for not visiting you once"

"Vergil, you were stuck in the demon world for a long time. I'm just glad you're still alive. You still look handsome by the way."

"And you still look as gorgeous as the day I met you."

"Ha, no need for flattery. Running the Makai Realm ages a succubus y'know?"

"I...don't?"

Vergil sat on the new couch he bought for the fledgling company (a gift he felt he owed his little brother for saving his life) and motioned to Morrigan to sit next to him. As she sat down, a wave of nostalgia hit him and they both just sat there for the longest time until Morrigan decided to speak up.

"I'm glad the Nero found happiness. Must have been hard, not knowing where he came from."

"He's our son; of course he's doing fine! I'm...I'm proud of him. I just wish I could say it to him. Look at me! Always spouting about the strength of a son of Sparta but I can't even face my own son."

"You'll find the strength soon enough."

"Hopefully."


End file.
